onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/Goodbye Totto Land
Now that the Whole Cake Island arc has ended, there are many comments I would like to make. This sure has been one hell of an ordeal for the Straw Hats. Eat your heart out Urouge. Luffy defeated two of the Sweet Commanders. Snack must be the weakest of them since he was beaten by a rookie that wasn’t Luffy. Honestly, I don’t think any other super rookie could achieve what Luffy has accomplished unless they possess some overpowered Devil Fruit or have some incredibly dangerous weapons at their disposal such as Caesar’s Koro gas weapon. I say that Luffy should have the No. 2 spot in the Worst Generation. Unfortunately, Teach is No. 1 until Luffy defeats him. Oda really had me worried with Chapter 900. I thought it would be the chapter where the Straw Hats finally escape, but when I woke up one morning to read the spoilers, I was like “WTH!?”. Yeah, that chapter really ended on a bad note (pardon for the pun). It’s rough that the Thousand Sunny suffered a lot of damage. Franky is definitely going to have a field day with this. I still don’t have a high opinion on the Year of the Sanji, but I’m glad that Sanji’s depressing moment is far behind us and now that Luffy’s group is going to Wano, it’s time to get used to seeing Kaido’s ugly mug now. By the way, for the chefs who died as a result of Luffy’s actions (those who were killed by Big Mom and Katakuri), may they rest in peace. Luffy has taken another harsh beating. I hate to think how severe it is going to be when he fights Kaido. It’s good that Luffy’s skill in Kenbunshoku Haki has increased, but the problem is how is Luffy going to hurt Kaido. If a fall from a sky island did not harm Kaido in the least, Luffy’s attacks will have to be more powerful than meteors to damage him. Maybe Luffy will improve his Busoshoku Haki in the upcoming conflict just like how he improved his Kenbunshoku Haki during his fight with Katakuri. Sanji definitely has to learn how to see a bit into the future as well since Kenbunshoku Haki is supposed to be his specialty. I also think it’s a good idea for Luffy to learn awakening as soon as possible. He can’t just keep using Gear Fourth twice for each powerful foe he comes across. If he continues fighting high-level enemies, then Luffy’s Devil Fruit powers need to evolve to a higher level. I’m pretty sure he needs it when he fights against Blackbeard. With the powers that Blackbeard possesses, Luffy has to use his surrounding environment to attack, not just with his fists and feet. During the battle against the Beasts Pirates, Law could help out and use Gamma Knife on Kaido, but even if it works, it is highly likely that it wouldn’t be so simple just like with Bege’s assassination plot. Anyway, I’m curious on how Luffy would infuriate Kaido. If Kaido thinks that losing SMILEs is something to cry about, just he wait. How angry is he going to be when his control over Wano starts slipping out of his grasp? Who knows, maybe Kaido will eventually ask Luffy this question: “Will you be the one who will finally end me?”. I can’t wait to see Sanji and Zoro at each other’s throats again. It will be just like old times. However, I’m not looking forward to seeing Usopp being a nervous wreck again, but if he can act cool like he did in the Fishman Island arc then that would be great. Though Sanji’s cake may not have worked the way many of you were expecting, I’m more disappointed that Sanji did not use Hell Memories throughout the Whole Cake Island arc. Why he never used it against Judge is beyond me. Maybe he’ll use Hell Memories again in the big clash against the Beast Pirates. One of the things that I want to happen in the Wano arc is Zoro using Asura again. Zoro has yet to have any gruesome struggles after the timeskip and I’m looking forward to seeing his skills finally being put to the test. Speaking of Zoro, I wonder how the Wano samurai will react once they see that he possesses Shusui, the sword that belonged to Wano’s hero. Would they act hostile towards him like Kin’emon? A man of honor like Katakuri does deserve respect, but it’s a shame he served someone like Big Mom. Luffy deserves a pat on the back. It’s not every day that a fearsome foe, let alone the strongest subordinate of a Yonko’s crew, acknowledges Luffy as an equal. I like that Katakuri isn’t one of those arrogant pricks who let their high status go to their heads and that he was an opponent who actually took Luffy seriously. I’m curious about how Inuarashi and Nekomamushi would fair if they fought him. It’s too bad that Carrot’s badass moment was short-lived, but it’s still better than what a certain “undefeated woman” brought to the table during the Dressrosa arc. At least Carrot helped out and not being the one that needed help. However, it does make sense for the Sulong form to have some limitations. Otherwise, the Mink Tribe would be beating the Beasts Pirates too easily. I did say I hate Big Mom before, but seriously, she is a huge load of crap. She victimized many people just to gather ingredients for a wedding cake. She said she hates people who don’t keep their promises and yet she’s willing to break her own promises. She must think she’s some blameless force of nature, that the rules don’t apply to her. If you ask me, she has no right to be mad at Luffy since she forced Sanji into her scheme (making him relive his painful childhood memories) and planned to kill him off for her own selfish goals. I wish Law was there to use Gamma Knife on Big Mom. It would put a huge smile on my face to see Big Mom scream in agony while coughing up large volumes of blood, but seeing her get zapped twice by her cloud homie was still satisfying. If I hate Big Mom this much, then I guess I better prepare to despise Kaido just as much if not more. I wish she stays emaciated, because I think that look suits her better. It’s unfortunate that Bege decided to flee instead of taking another shot of killing Big Mom. He said it himself, it was a perfect opportunity to take out Big Mom. In fact, Bege never needed to have an argument with Sanji. He could have just poisoned the cake right after Sanji left. It’s a miracle that she did not destroy the substitute cake when she destroyed Bege’s ship. With Big Mom still alive, hopefully she doesn’t start seeking revenge before the Straw Hats finish their business with Kaido. I wonder where Caesar went to. If he just fled Totto Land, then I’m disappointed that his only successful contribution to the alliance was getting them away from the Whole Cake Chateau. I have respect for Pound. He proved himself to be a true parent, not like his bitch of a wife Linlin. Is Pound going to be the only husband we will ever know just because he is the father of Lola and Chiffon? I would like to know what happened to Linlin’s other husbands. One thing I’ve been wondering about is why Big Mom did not use her three-eyed husband to decipher her Road Poneglyph. If she had kept him until he read the poneglyph, then she wouldn’t have to wait for Pudding to unlock her power. Seriously, what did Lola think was her mother’s view on family? She must be a complete simpleton if she did not pay attention to her mother’s history of discarding her husbands. I have a question about Chiffon. Couldn’t she just conceal her face like Pudding covering her third eye and Katakuri covering his mouth? Big Mom only hates looking at the face that looks like Lola’s so if Chiffon hides her face behind a veil or a mask, wouldn’t that prevent the abuse? I’m glad that Pudding changed for the better. It was nice of her to think highly of Lola, refusing to take her place as minister of chocolate, but Pudding should have known that Lola would be executed if she returns. Therefore, Lola will never be minister of chocolate ever again. I’m still looking forward to seeing Lola’s reaction when she learns the truth of her mother. I wish Pudding could say this to Big Mom’s face, “Sanji has been a kinder person to me than you ever were”. So it turns out that Mascato survived. Is there really any point in keeping him alive? Wasn’t he supposed to die to show how cruel Big Mom can be to her own children? If Mascato is alive, then perhaps Opera could be alive as well, which is fine with me since that means he will not be getting off easy. I like to see what Opera would do when his siblings confront him about his dishonesty. In fact, I like to see how the Charlotte children would deal with Big Mom’s fury over their failure in capturing the Straw Hats. I’m also happy that the Vinsmokes became instrumental in the Straw Hats’ escape. Vito would be sad to know that he missed out on all the Germa action at Cacao Island. I don’t care if Judge is still an asshole. People don’t just change easily. Even though the Vinsmokes could have escaped without helping the Straw Hats, I think it is fitting that they sought payback against the Big Mom Pirates. After all, Big Mom got Judge’s hopes up and then spat on his face. While I don’t mind if the Vinsmokes die in a blaze of glory, the only reason I would want them to escape is so Big Mom would suffer complete humiliation. It’s nice that the Vinsmokes get to show off their moves, but I want the Germa grunts to have more on-panel appearances. Maybe the anime will give them more screen time. I always hoped that Reiju could use Poison Pink against Big Mom, but at this point, it’s pretty much irrelevant now. If Luffy is the one who will defeat Big Mom, then Reiju’s poison (even if it does affect Big Mom to some extent) won’t kill her and I doubt she’ll let the poison stay in her body by the time Luffy returns to battle her. Let’s hope that Boa Hancock never hears of this lip-to-lip contact Luffy had with Reiju. At first, I did not care much about Pekoms because of his loyalty to Big Mom. It’s too bad that it took Pedro’s presumed death for Pekoms to betray his crew. Bege: “join me in my scheme, Pekoms”. Pekoms: “No! I’m loyal to my crew!”. Bege: “Then die!”. Much, much later…. Pekoms: “I’m going to betray my crew and help their enemies because big bro Pedro sacrificed himself for them!”. Big Mom Pirates: “Then die!”. Oh how allegiances can change so easily. I also want to make some comments about the anime version. When I was watching Pudding mocking Sanji during her private conversation with Reiju, I was thinking, “jokes on you Pudding, you’re the one who’s going to be on your knees crying during the wedding”. I guess that’s karma. She made Sanji cry and then Sanji made her cry (even though that wasn’t intentional). I think that Luffy defeating Cadenza and Cabaletta in the Whole Cake chateau and Counter in the outskirts of Sweet City were nice additions. I also think that the earlier introductions of Katakuri, Daifuku, and Oven and the latter two beating up some fodders after Jigra’s death were nice filler scenes as well. I laughed at the filler scene where Luffy asked Chiffon and Pez if they were Bege (from episode 827). I was expecting an additional scene where Nami first meets Chiffon and initially mistakes her for Lola, but that didn’t happened so I was a bit disappointed. I already explained about my opinion of the giants before, but there are some things I just can’t stop thinking about. At first, I did not pay much mind when I saw giants got fodderized before, but the Elbaf incident had me started thinking. Other than that, I also took into consideration on how much power Luffy needed to use to defeat Doflamingo, Cracker, and Katakuri compared to Hajrudin and I’m surprised on how the giants are unable to take as much punishment as some humans can. The Marine giant that Luffy defeated back at Marineford should be embarrassed that Luffy did not use Haki and that giant was supposed to be strong considering he was participating in a war against a Yonko so I say that giant deserved a demotion. Hajrudin should be embarrassed that Luffy did not even need Gear Third to beat him. The Elbaf giants should be embarrassed that they got trashed by a five-year old Linlin when Jinbe was able to take on a direct attack from an adult Linlin without suffering grievous injuries. Honestly, if giants are just going to get punked super easily just to show how crazy powerful some non-giants are, then it’s going to make their humongous sizes look like a joke. I think it would be better if Elbaf organized their own enraged army after Linlin made Carmel “disappear” instead of choosing to do nothing. I bet Jorl was kicking in his grave since his last wish was not fulfilled by his brethren. Then again, the one good thing that came out of not killing Linlin back then was so Lola would exist and help the Straw Hats at Thriller Bark. When I was thinking about the giants before, I forgot about Sanjuan Wolf. Perhaps he would be the one non-zombie giant who will certainly won’t get fodderized. I mean he better not considering all the hype he was given. I still praise Hajrudin for defeating Machvise, but I’m concerned with how he would fair if he fought a Yonko’s officer. If Luffy can one-shot Hajrudin then is it safe to assume that those who made Luffy struggle (especially Katakuri) can defeat Hajrudin just as easily. Though I believe that the entire New Giant Warrior Pirates, unfortunately, will not amount to a single Shichibukai (unless it’s Buggy), I do not want a future scenario in which the only thing they could accomplish is defeating enemy grunts. If they can help the Straw Hats take down Sanjuan Wolf, then that would be a tale worth bragging about. Even though the giants appear to be overrated, it’s still a good thing that gigantification was never successful. If monstrous humans like the strongest of cipher pol become giants, then that would spell disaster. It could be even worse than a zombie mega giant implanted with a powerful shadow. By the way, I can’t wait to see the giant who indirectly put Lola and Chiffon on Big Mom’s hate list. I’m interested in how the Reverie will turn out. I hope Shirahoshi can keep her composure since there are people that can be intimidating and Wapol surely isn’t on the nice people list. I hope that Wapol wouldn’t do anything stupid and Shirahoshi wouldn’t want to give the other rulers a negative impression on her. I’ll be impressed if Shirahoshi can get through the entire Reverie without crying. If the Tontatta dwarves really are going to accompany King Riku, then they better change out of their pirate outfits unless they are going to stay out of sight throughout the Reverie. Everyone knows that the World Government doesn’t take kindly to pirates. Category:Blog posts